


Love, A Fairy Tale

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 1: Fairy Tales. On the day of her birth a curse was placed on Princess Quinn. Several years later her hope for a cure has all but diminished, but her best friend Rachel isn't about to give up. Together, the two of them will go on an adventure, to not only save the princess's life, but their friendship as well. But with only a month left, will they have the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a princess named Quinn. With her long golden hair, and sparkling hazel eyes, Quinn was by far the most beautiful girl in all the land. And like the stories that she had been told as a child, her beauty came at a price. The day of her birth an evil witch cast a curse upon her so that she would not be able to enjoy her beauty. Her father sent his best knights to go forth and slay the cursed woman, only to learn that the curse remained even after her death. And with that singular action, he unknowingly sentenced his daughter to live a short eighteen year life.

Our story starts when Quinn is seventeen, and only a month away from her untimely demise. She's lived a good life, albeit not a very long one. She has two loving parents, a best friend that she cares for deeply, and a kingdom that adores her. She may not be ready for her life to end, but Quinn knows that she can go peacefully with the life that she's led.

A knock on the door brings her out of her musings. "Come in," she calls. The door swings open to reveal the tiny form of Rachel Berry, Quinn's personal servant and best friend, although she tries not to see her as the former. The two of them have known each for as long as either of them could remember, and Rachel had been Quinn's friend first before coming into her family's service.

"My Lady, I have your breakfast done, would you like me to bring it up?"

"Rachel, how many times have I told you? Just call me Quinn. Nothing's changed between us."

"But your parents insist that I-"

"And I insist that you don't," Quinn interrupted. "When my parents are around you can call me 'My Lady' or 'Princess' or whatever else they deem appropriate, but when it's just the two of us call me Quinn… like you used to."

"If that's what you wish My- Quinn. Would you like me to get you your breakfast?"

"Rachel that's not necessary, I can get it-"

"No, no," Rachel hurriedly says. "You rest, I'll go." She darts out of the room before another word can be thrown into their argument. Quinn sighs. She misses the days when the two of them would play carelessly in the fields; the days before Rachel was hired to be her personal maid. They would lie in the grass for hours, watching the clouds or go out and have adventures in the kingdom.

But now all Rachel does is scurry around the castle tending to Quinn's every beckon whim, not that she has many. In truth, Quinn has none save one, but that request is one that Quinn would never give. She would never abuse her power like that; never take advantage of Rachel like that.

The brunette soon bounces back into the room, carrying a tray of food in her arms. On top lies a pile of pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs and a large glass of orange juice. It's Quinn's favorite breakfast. She lays it out in front of the blonde. "Here you are, Quinn. I hope you like it."

"You know that I do." Rachel bows slightly as she nods. "Rachel you don't have to do that." Rachel nods again, head still bowed. "Rachel," Quinn sighed. The brunette slowly gets into an upright position. Quinn pats the spot on the bed besides her, "Sit; come eat with me."

"Quinn, that's not necessary. I can make my own breakfast," she says, already backing away.

"Rachel, please. For old time's sake," she pleaded. Rachel stops in her tracks. With a grateful smile she retakes her steps and sits down next to her best friend. "That's better." Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel, pulling her in close and then retrieves her breakfast and places the tray across their laps. She cuts apart the pancake and offers the brunette the first bite. She's hesitant, but gives in and lets Quinn feed her.

An almost immediate, "Mmm," escapes Rachel's lips.

"Forget how good of a cook you are?" Quinn teases.

"Actually, yes," Rachel answers, her mouth still full. Quinn laughs at her garbled words, which makes Rachel giggle as well. Quinn gets back to cutting up her pancakes and starts to stuff her face as well. If there's one thing about Rachel being her personal maid that Quinn's grateful for it's her cooking skills, especially breakfast (and seeing her best friend every day, but they used to see each other every day anyway so she doesn't really count that).

They only have a single set of utensils so Quinn alternates between feeding herself and Rachel. She doesn't mind; it's the closest she'll get to kissing her best friend. But when she sees Rachel taking a sip of her orange juice, she scratches that thought out. Without being too obvious, she takes the glass and takes a drink from the exact spot Rachel had. If Rachel noticed, she didn't comment and for that Quinn is grateful.

Quinn is careful with how she feeds Rachel, since the smaller girl won't eat the bacon or eggs. She gives her the majority of the pancakes. Rachel doesn't protest, either because she doesn't notice or because she's easing back into their friendship. Quinn hopes for the latter. She stabs her fork through another bit of pancake and brings it to Rachel's lips.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Rachel asks after she's done with her bite.

"Rachel…"

"No, don't," Rachel quickly interrupts. "Don't act like that. Don't act like you're going to…" She doesn't say it. She can't say it. Quinn knows the feeling, but she's come to accept it. Rachel hasn't. "You're going to get through this, okay? You're going to get through this and then we'll grow old together, and our kids will become as best friends as we are."

"Rachel, you know I want that as much as you do. But it's not going to happen."

"It can," Rachel insists. "There's still true love's kiss. It can save you."

"Not it won't."

"Why not?"

Quinn could only sigh. "I've had suitors coming to my door since I turned sixteen. Most of them have been nice, but none of them know me. None of them love me. Some of them just want to marry me because of my father's wealth!"

"Then we'll find another way," Rachel continues on. Quinn knew better than to interrupt when Rachel got like this. The brunette was always so determined to get what she wanted. And she'd go to any lengths for her friends.

"Okay, then. We'll try." Rachel smiles. "Let's get back to my birthday, shall we?" Rachel nods her agreement. "What do I want? What do I want?" she muses aloud. Beside her Rachel is practically bouncing out of her seat in anticipation. "I think I want… you."

"Me?" Rachel asks, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you. I want to have my best friend back for the rest of the month. I want us to have the adventures that we used to. I want to get out of these walls and just… get out. Explore the kingdom again and maybe even go out of it. I want to be free and not have to worry about anything. I just want this next month to be me you and the world."

"That sounds nice, but will your parents approve."

"I'll talk to them."

It takes some time, but they relent. There are still a few suitors awaiting a chance to break the curse, but both Russell and Judy know that it's futile attempt. Quinn has rejected all of the dozens of other men that had courted her in the past. They send out messengers to halt the incoming noblemen. They have one last meal as a family (with Rachel at the table as usual, of course) and let the two girls go off to sleep.

The following day, they go off with the promise that they'll come back before Quinn hits eighteen. Rachel and Quinn take their horses, Star and Buttercup respectively, and exit the place grounds. Quinn starts to head off in the direction of market square where all their childhood adventures had always started, but she is soon cut off when Rachel reaches for her arm.

"Let's go this way," she suggests, pointing off in a different direction. Quinn quirks an eyebrow but follows anyway. Something makes her believe that Rachel's hiding something, but she trusts her with her life. Her people greet her as they slowly make their way towards the outskirts of the kingdom.

Out here, her face is not as well-known although she is still as beloved. Quinn likes the change of pace. Just because she enjoys the feeling of being loved by her people doesn't mean she wants them worshiping the floor she walks on. Here she's just a face in the crowd, but she still has her royal seal in case she needs it.

As they go further, Quinn starts to wonder what Rachel's plan is. She decides to voice her concern, "Rachel, where are we going?" Rachel turns to her with an uncertain look on her face, and that's when Quinn knows that she's up to something. "Rachel, what's going on?" Rachel bites her lips nervously.

"I heard a rumor the other day when I was in this part of the kingdom." Quinn nods, urging her to continue. "It was about a fountain of youth. It could save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Quinn doesn't know how to feel about news that Rachel gives her. She'd long given up on hope and the prospect of living a long life, but regardless of her personal feelings on the matter she had made Rachel a promise. They ventured out to the furthest regions of the kingdom until Rachel brought them to the ports.

There she began to look around, but seemed unable to find whatever it was she was seeking. She then led Quinn to one of the docks which held a tiny boat and had an elderly man sitting off the edge of the dock beside it. The pair got off their horses and slowly approached the man.

"Excuse me, sir," Rachel said, gaining his attention. "The other day there was a man around here," she told him, taking a seat off the side of the dock with him. "He was talking about a fountain of youth. We were wondering if perhaps…" She was off by the man's cackling. Rachel's features contorted in confusion and Quinn got at the ready to pull Rachel away at the first sign of danger.

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you stranger," he warned. "The boy's a swindler, he is; he always comes around with some sort of fantastical tale. Never tells more about it though, unless you're willing to pay." That was all Quinn needed. She grasped onto Rachel's shoulder.

"It's a dead end Rachel. We can try something else," she suggested. Rachel considered her words for a second before shaking her head and turning back to the elderly man.

"Please sir. My friend is very ill. This fountain could save her life. Will you please help us," she pleaded. Whatever remained of his laughter died down. His shoulders slumped as his expression softened.

"That desperate, huh?" he sighed. "Very well." He turned away from the reluctantly pointed them in the right direction. "He typically hangs out at this tavern. Go that way and take the third left turn you see. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thank you, sir."

They mounted their horses and left in the direction that the man hand pointed them in. Down three streets they took a left as instructed and found a dingy looking tavern. The illegible sign that hung off from the front would squeak with the blowing wind. The windows wore an opaque layer of dirt and grime. This was not the typical kind of place where either girl would normally spend their time. Rachel entered cautiously with Quinn following behind.

The inside of the establishment was not much of an improvement from the outside. It was dark, it's only light coming from the windows and a few gas lamps scattered throughout the area. The tavern's patrons consisted of men, many of which had tattoos on them. The two girls garnered a few questioning looks before the men returned their attention to their drinks.

The atmosphere of the place made Quinn slightly uneasy. She wasn't dumb; she knew that her kingdom had criminals just like any other. Of course both Quinn and Rachel had taken extensive archery and swordsmanship lessons, but without a weapon they'd be defenseless in things took a wrong turn. She kept a vigilant eye up as Rachel searched for the man she had seen before. They weaved between customers, slowly making their way to the back.

Off in the corner, Rachel spotted him. He was tall if somewhat skinny. And by the look of his clothes, he looked out of place with those surrounding him and their tattered garments. He seemed to bathe in attention, if his current over-exaggerated tale of a creature with the body of a lion, the head of a goat with a serpent for a tail was any sign. If anything good (or slightly good) could be said about him, it would be that his swindling had apparently done him decent.

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted as the two of them approached. The man looked up at her, the smallest amount of intrigue crossing his features. "I'm sorry to bother you, but the other day I heard you talking about a fountain of youth." He nodded and motioned for his friends, or associates, or whatever they were to him, to vacant the area. When gone, he gestured to the empty seats which Rachel and Quinn casually took.

"Let me guess," he started. "You want to know where to find it?" he smirked cockily. Quinn hated him already.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"It's going to cost you."

"How much?"

The tall man brought a hand to his chin, stroking the bare skin there as he thought of an appropriate amount. Neither Rachel nor Quinn felt too good about the quirk in his lips that formed as he inspected their attire. He knew what he was doing. And although their current clothing was not of royal make, it did exhibit a sense of wealth. Needless to say, the girls weren't too thrilled with the idea of paying this man for some worthless information even if they could match any price he was to demand.

"Fifty gold pieces should do quite nicely."

"Fifty?!" Rachel screamed. "That's outrageous!"

"Done." Quinn tossed a pouch with the correct amount of coins onto the table. Rachel looked shocked while the man eyed the bag curiously. He lifted it up, measuring its weight.

"May I?" he asked as he readied to empty its contents.

"Go ahead, you'll find it matches your demands exactly." And so he did. He piled the gold coins in stacks of ten; both pleased and surprised to find it was all there. He placed his payment back in the pouch and tied it to belt.

"I must say that this is quite interesting. With this kind of coin you pay some the kingdom's best healers to cure what ails you. Why seek out the fountain?"

"None of your business," Rachel replied sourly. "You have your money, tell us what we want."

"If that's what you want. Take the Eastern most exit out of the kingdom," he instructed. "Follow the path until you reach a fork in the road. Take the second to last path on your right. That should lead you to a small village. The people there should be able to help you with the rest. It's a day's journey, less if you have a good horse."

"That's it?" Rachel asked incredulously. "That's all you have?" Quinn could see how she was suppressing her anger. She could tell, even without seeing it, how Rachel was clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. She was ready to pounce at any time for the lack of information that this man had given them.

The tall man only smirked and beckoned his associates back over; their hands dangerously close to their weapons. He said nothing, only gestured to the door. Rachel glared at before exiting with Quinn. She grumbled as they got back on their horses. "I can't believe it. He doesn't even know where it is," she complained aloud.

"It's a start at least."

"So, you want to follow this?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered, if only for Rachel's sake. Rachel smiled. "But first we need to get some weapons."


End file.
